


we’ll count the stars and clouds and howl at the moon

by synchronicities



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dodgeball and video games literally all the fluff u can think of with these kids, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, like who needs lila transfer student drama when u can have ALI TRANSFER STUDENT FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronicities/pseuds/synchronicities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having enjoyed his visit to France, Prince Ali spends the rest of the semester at the Collége Francois Dupont. Marinette and Adrien unofficially wind up adopting him.</p><p>This turns out for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’ll count the stars and clouds and howl at the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre-Volpina, so pretend Ali was the transfer student instead of her and instead of Ladrien/Ladynoir angst we got fluff with the class. I need more of them being homies, y’all; I’d imagine serial akumatizations (besides instilling a paranoia regarding feelings or something) would make them better friends because their issues are in the open. So assume LB & CN are still off doing their duty, it just doesn't take center stage anymore because not only has Hawk Moth run out out of classmates, this story is not about that. It's about LOVE and FRIENDSHIP and please give these children more attention ;u; seriously this whole fic is a love letter to miss bustier's homeroom i love all these children
> 
> Also, do these kids even eat lunch? Does the school even have a cafeteria? Don’t look at me, man, just roll with it. Also, Nino and Marinette have known each other for years and u cannot take this hc away from me.
> 
> Title from the Mowglis.

The craziest thing is that they don’t even _hear_ of it before it happens, one day there are two empty seats behind Marinette and the next day Prince Ali is sitting meekly next to Ivan, a confused but enthusiastic smile on his face.

Just as Principal Damocles, Miss Bustier, Prince Ali, and his assistant round one end of the hallway, followed by security guards, Marinette and Adrien arrive at practically the same time, skidding down the other end from opposite directions with identical sheepish smiles on their faces.

“I had an early-morning photoshoot, you know how it is–”

“Ah, yes, of course, my mother needed me to do an early-morning delivery–”

In truth, today’s early-morning akuma was an elementary-schooler upset at having to wake up early and go to school. They really did know how it was.  

Miss Bustier gestures for them to enter the classroom, and the two of them dash to their desks, muttering good-morning greetings to their friends who look at them with suitably suspicious expressions.

“Aren’t you guys early,” Alya says slyly, grinning at the both of them.

Marinette’s eyes widen and she flushes down to her toes, and Adrien opens his mouth and would have said something resembling a witty comeback if not for Miss Bustier clearing her throat at the front of the classroom, Prince Ali beside her.

“Good morning, class,” their homeroom teacher tries, ever the professional, but it’s kind of hard to do that when Rose is catatonic in the back and Chloe’s squeal has just been heard three hallways over. “Prince Ali of the Kowar Kingdom has enjoyed his recent visit here in Paris, so he will spend the rest of the semester with us as an exchange student. I hope you will treat him all kindly.” She raises her hands at the class’s amazed _whoaas_ and _no way!_ s before turning to Prince Ali and continuing. “Now, sir, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me or Marinette, our class president.” She gestures to Marinette, who sends him a sheepish thumbs-up from the podium before standing up and escorting Ali to his seat behind Alya, pointedly ignoring Chloe’s hems and haws and _Miss BustiER, Sabrina can sit behind Alya, Prince Ali should sit beside_ ME!

Miss Bustier, of course, knows better than to engage Chloe by now, and orders the class to turn to page 236 of their French textbook.

* * *

 

That’s how Adrien’s day starts, but by lunchtime Nino’s dragging him to the cafeteria by the wrists to have “lunch with the class” in order to “welcome Prince Ali,” as he says Alya had said Marinette had said.

“ _Marinette_?” is the only thing Adrien can say – that entire sentence had comprised of phrases he never thought Nino would string together.

“Marinette has always kind of been the unofficial welcoming committee for new students anyway,” Nino explains, ignorant of how Adrien’s arm is starting to hurt. “When we were ten, she just plopped down in front of Nathanael with her crayons and told him she liked to draw, too. He’s been crushing on her ever since.”

“Really?” Adrien’s still stuck on _unofficial welcoming committee_ for everyone to really think of Nathanael apparently liking Marinette for five whole years. Another flash of guilt hits him again – the hurt in Marinette’s voice when she’d seen him with the gum, the way she’d turned away from him when he’d greeted her with his umbrella. _But not for you_ hangs heavily in the air.

“Yeah,” Nino continues. “When Mylene transferred in, she was so overwhelmed and scared of everybody! I didn’t know what to do, but Marinette brought her eclairs she made herself the next day, and she got better.” His hand stills. “I guess – she didn’t do that for you, huh,” Nino adds softly, before continuing. “Don’t worry about it. That was an off day for all parties involved. Alya’s eternally grateful to her, still, for being so nice the first day.”

“Nah, I probably still intimidate her or–”

His friend mutters something under his breath that sounds remarkably like _if you only knew, buddy_ , and Adrien’s about to ask him about it before Nino pushes the cafeteria door open – and lo and behold, their classmates are seated at the center of the cafeteria’s long tables, with Prince Ali at the head; Chloe is predictably in the seat next to him across from Marinette, and Rose is at the far end mooning at him, along with half the cafeteria. Everyone’s there – Alix tossing popcorn at Kim’s head, Kim with his arm thrown carelessly around Max’s chair, Mylene conversing with Nathanael in quiet tones, Juleka occasionally stealing Ivan’s pudding. They’re laughing at a joke Marinette made, although Chloe pretends to roll her eyes and scoff, and Adrien’s heart _warms_ looking at this happy, diverse, welcoming set of people.

 _His_ people. 

Marinette herself is laughing more freely than Adrien has ever seen, her head thrown back and her cheeks flushed, and oddly, his chest constricts looking at her; he feels a rush of _something_ for this girl who went out of her way to make people comfortable and happy.

Alya’s the one that spots them from her seat and waves enthusiastically, but not after elbowing Marinette. “Adrien! Nino!” she calls, standing up. She drags Nino off by the arm, telling him she has to _show him something_ , before gesturing that Adrien should take her seat instead.

Marinette freezes up as soon as he sits down next to her, but Ali, ever affable, turns towards him.

“ _Adrikins_!” Chloe squeals, and Marinette visibly flinches. Before he can put too much thought into it, Adrien places a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and feels relieved when she relaxes after a few seconds. “I don’t think you and _dear_ Prince Ali have met,” Chloe is saying, “And since you are staying at the _Palace_ , you’ll be seeing a lot of him because he and I have known each other for _so_ long, and surely you have heard of his _father_ –”   

“Chloe’s right, we haven’t met,” Adrien cuts in smoothly, extending a hand towards Ali and ignoring Chloe’s indignant squawking. “My name is Adrien Agreste. The one there with me was my best friend Nino, but you see, he and Alya are…involved, uh, sir.” He glances at Marinette, pleased to see a little smile on her face at his wording.

“Call me Ali, it’s nice to meet you,” the prince says, cheerfully shaking his hand. “Your father has provided me and our family with very lovely garments on occasion. It’s good to meet the son he spoke fondly of.”

Adrien stalls at that – his _father_ , off visiting kingdoms, speaking fondly of a child he couldn’t bother to celebrate a birthday properly with, how _dare_ –

Marinette’s hand covers his hand on his knee, and she threads her small fingers through his and gives his hand a squeeze. He turns to see a reassuring smile on her face, and he exhales.

“Ali was just telling us about his homeschooling,” she says softly. “I-it’s quite hard for me to relate, I went to the _college_ my – my entire life, but – I was thinking, maybe you, or – I mean if you don’t want to, we could–”

Adrien relaxes. “Thank you,” he says, just as softly. To Ali, he says, “My father’s assistant handled pretty much all my schooling since the age of five, and…”

* * *

 

Adrien and Ali get on like a house on fire.

Marinette is glad – she’d thought this would happen since she’d snuck into Ali’s meet-and-greet; the two of them share the same well-bred manners and calm milieu, the same social restraints, the same big hearts.

And besides, this lets her look out for him. You know, in case he gets targeted again. She knows that there’s a security detail camped outside the school and probably bodyguards interspersed amongst the student body, but none of them can do what she can, you know?

She taps Adrien’s elbow, gesturing that she’s getting up to get lunch, and sits down next to Alix and Mylene, who are now discussing the latest Jagged Stone release.

“Marinette!” Alix says. “You know Jagged Stone personally, right?”

“I wouldn’t say I know him _personally_ –” A lie, she’s had plenty of encounters with him as Marinette and as Ladybug, and it’s true that she could get them an autograph if they asked her to – “But…”

“I didn’t get to compliment you on designing his album, Marinette,” Nathanael says. “You did a good job, I really liked it.”

And so it goes.

Ali catches up to her on the way back to the classroom. “Marinette!” he calls, his accent still stumbling over her name. She turns, flashes him a smile.

“What is it?”

He falls into step with her, looking away. “I wanted – I wanted to thank you for organizing that,” he says. “Adrien says you guys don’t normally eat lunch all together, and – I just, thanks,” he tapers off, sheepish. “I didn’t really think you all would be so welcoming.”

Marinette bites her lip, the memory of Adrien’s face falling that first day coming back to her, and she shakes her head. “Of course not, we want you to enjoy your stay here,” she says kindly. It’s the truth. “And if you’re confused about anything, you can ask me!” She pauses. “Well, if you’re confused about schoolwork, ask Max. But for anything else? Yeah, me or Alya, okay?” They reach the classroom, where Adrien and Nino are already sitting at their desks. Adrien looks at them when they walk in and gives them a little wave, high-fiving Ali as the other boy passes by.

* * *

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never played _dodgeball_ ,” Adrien hears Nino say as soon as he walks into the gym.

“I have never played dodgeball,” Ali admits sheepishly, his hands in his pockets. He looks uncomfortable in the school-issue PE uniform, like he can’t quite lower his social bearings enough to really move in them.

Adrien claps him on the shoulder. “Don’t think about it too much,” he says, both in relation to the uniform and to dodgeball. “It’s easy. If you’re on defense – in the middle – dodge the ball. Don’t get hit, or you’re out. If you’re on offense, throw the ball so they can’t dodge it. Hit someone, they’re out. Goal’s just to see which team can last the longest or until eight minutes with the most players on the field.”

“That sounds simple enough,” Ali says uncertainly.

“It’ll be tough though,” Nino says grimly. “D’argencourt has it out for us. He put Kim and Alix on the _same team_.”

Adrien glances across the court. Truly, Kim and Alix are there, pulling faces at their team, alongside Rose, Ivan, Chloe, Alya, Mylene and Nathanael. Next to him, Marinette, Sabrina, Ali, Juleka, Nino, and Max are standing in a circle.

“Nah,” Marinette cuts in, her voice confident. “Those two are all bark and no bite. They get frustrated easily, so all we have to do is hold out long enough for them to lose their cool. No one else on that team is as big a threat as them.” She tugs at Nino’s and Max’s sleeves. “Come on, we can _do_ this.”

Adrien loses the coin toss (because of _course_ his luck comes into play) and his team moves into the center of the court. At Mr. Argencourt’s whistle, Chloe rolls the ball and Sabrina obediently steps in front of it, knocking her out of the game. “Did you _see that_ , Mr. D’argencourt?” she hollers, seemingly having forgotten about the game. “Chloe Bourgeois, MVP!”

Marinette very visibly rolls her eyes.

It’s easy for Adrien to lose himself in the rhythm of the game. Marinette was right; Nathanael and Ivan have terrible throwing arms and Rose and Mylene can’t bring themselves to toss the ball hard enough to hit someone. Chloe is more concerned with the state of her nails than throwing the ball properly. Kim has a very pointed, bombastic way of throwing that allows Adrien to predict where the ball is going; Alix is more unpredictable and is much faster, but not _fast_ enough – Adrien has faced worse as Chat Noir, and can easily evade her throws with some effort. And so it goes, Adrien ducking, jumping, running, and twisting to avoid balls being thrown at him from every direction.

Three minutes in, Nino is taken out by a very pointed hit to the legs by Alya, and one minute later, Juleka stumbles, leaving her wide open for Alix to toss the ball at her.

“Don’t panic,” he hears Marinette’s voice say, “We’re halfway done.”

They lose Max in the fifth minute, leaving Ali, Adrien, and Marinette the only ones on the field.

“Hey, nice job,” he tells the prince, who’s heaving from physical exertion. “Not bad for your first game.”

“You think so?” Ali says in between breaths.

Adrien gives him a thumbs up before dodging a well-placed throw by Kim, who – as Marinette predicted – is starting to lose it, his throws becoming erratic, his brow becoming increasingly furrowed. And then the game’s back in full swing, except Adrien is increasingly aware of Marinette’s movements – with less people in the center she has more room to move, and _god_ does she use it. Marinette does a back handspring to avoid one throw, then a rudi to avoid another one, like she’s not even thinking about it.  

His competitive side niggles at him. Not to be outdone, Adrien does a whip back, then two straight perfect cartwheels.

And it’s like that, a continuous back-and-forth give-and-take between the two of them, Marinette flipping while he watches her ground, he moves to the left while she watches his right, he signals for her to duck when she misses a ball, and it’s – it’s nice. Easy. Fluid. Understated. _Familiar_. He feels like they’ve been watching each other’s backs forever.

Unsurprisingly, they finish the eight minutes with the two of them left standing breathless in the center. Alix pouts and Kim angrily throws the ball he’s holding onto the floor while their teammates surround them.

Marinette laughs. “Good job!” she says, holding up her hand for a high-five. Adrien takes it, and ignores that it feels weirdly familiar.

“You were great out there,” he says, breathless, hoping she’ll think the flush on his cheeks is from the exertion and not from the sheer wonder of watching her _move_.

“That was incredible!” Ali says at the two of them. He’d been hit sometime in the seventh minute, and had earned endless clapping from his teammates. “How did you guys learn to do that?”

“Grade-school gymnastics,” Marinette says, easy as breathing.

“…Fencing,” Adrien says. He’s surprised; he’d never taken Marinette for being particularly athletic, but…

“Well, whatever it was, thank god for the two of you,” Nino cuts in. “It’s our turn to be on offense, by the way.” He hands the ball to Ali. “You ready?”

Ali is the one who knocks out Alix, who frowns for days about it, and gets hoisted on Nino’s shoulders in celebration. Marinette meets his eyes from Nino’s other side, her eyes sparkling like they’re sharing a secret.

* * *

 

A lukewarm April afternoon has Marinette, Ali, and Juleka in the library, researching paintings of the French Revolution for their report. The assignment had been to select three paintings that told the overall story of the French Revolution and to talk about the art style and historical context in class. Marinette is scribbling things in her notebook, muttering things like _Bastille Day_ and _Napoleon portraits_ , while Juleka is searching on her laptop and Ali is skimming through the books Marinette had unearthed.

Ali, Marinette has realized, is as kind as the media has built him up to be. In between research, he gets Juleka to talk about her sisters – which, Marinette has known Juleka for three years, and she’s _never_ mentioned any siblings – but Juleka’s at ease around him like she never is with new people. He’s always there to lend a helping hand or a shoulder, always willing to regale people with a story about his homeland and family, always exceedingly earnest and curious. He’s fun-loving, willing to tease, but always, always _kind_ about it.

She likes him. He’s a good friend.

It’s three pm by the time they’ve managed to select three paintings, and Marinette has promised to type up the art style information by tonight, while Juleka and Ali have divided the historical information between them.

“Good job!” Marinette says cheerfully, holding up her fists for them to bump. Ali looks at her fist for a few seconds, confused, before laughing and following Juleka’s lead. Fistbumping other people makes her giggle a little, like she’s having an inside joke with herself.

“Well, that’s that,” she hears Nathanael say from the other table. “I think I’ll go home early today, not feeling so well.”

Marinette turns to him. “Hey, are you okay?”

Nathanael flushes scarlet, but keeps talking. “I just have a stomachache, Marinette, it’s all right. Miss Bustier doesn’t expect us back anyway.”

Marinette frowns, but she makes Nathanael promise to text her when he’s home safe before turning to Juleka. “Why doesn’t Miss Bustier expect us back?”

“Didn’t you hear though?” Juleka murmurs. “We’re really ahead in the syllabus already, so she let us have the afternoon off.”

Marinette sputters. “What for?”

From the door of the library, she hears Max’s laugh. “Ultimate Mecha Strike _IV_ ,” he says haughtily, brandishing the new unwrapped game.

“No way,” Marinette says, jaw dropping.

“Yes way,” Adrien says smugly, coming up behind him with the consoles in his hand. “Eliminations for the Paris Tournament come up in two weeks, and don’t think I’m letting you take this one, _Marinette_.” He winks at her, and Marinette’s stomach does flips.

“Hah,” she laughs despite herself, getting to her feet. “Watch your back, Agreste – last time, my back hurt from carrying the weight of our _team_!”

He actually barks out a laugh at this, his smirk widening, and she feels a rush of warmth, marvels at how _easy_ this banter between them comes now, when six months ago she would have been struggling to even look him in the eye. She still loves him, of course, that hasn’t changed – but their friendship isn’t something she’d trade away so easily, now.

“Last time, Max, Adrien, and Marinette got antsy because the school could only send two people to the tournament,” Juleka is patiently explaining to Ali beside her.

“That’s so fascinating,” Ali says. “I was never allowed to play video games, they were not considered princely.”

Marinette and Adrien blink at him.

Twice.

“ _No way_ , you have to, it’s really easy–”

“Here, I’ll teach you, pressing the down button lets you defend, and–”

Marinette gets the console hooked up to the television in record time, and Adrien has already sat Ali down and has read out the basics from the instruction manual.

“Ultimate Mecha Strike is a franchise that’s been going on forever – my dad played it when he was young, and when _III_ came out, he taught me,” Marinette explains. “It looks like a pretty standard fighting game, but it actually has a really good story.”

“I think it’s a good introduction for new gamers, actually,” Adrien chimes in. “A lot of the commands are really simple, and the worldbuilding isn’t overwhelming.”

“Between the two of us, Adrien is the better shooter, but I’m better at direction,” Marinette adds. “Personally, I would go through story mode with Catbug, because its specs are well-balanced, and it moves easily…”

“ _Catbug_? Marinette, that’s too complex a starter, I would go with something simpler–”

“ _I_ learned on Catbug, so can he–”

Both of them miss the meaningful looks Max and Juleka shoot each other over their heads. “Come on,” Juleka says, beckoning Ali out from between Marinette and Adrien.  In the end, Juleka and Max do most of the teaching, Ali watching in awe as Max’s fingers fly across the buttons, and by day’s end Ali can _almost_ take on Adrien, who spent the rest of the afternoon challenging Marinette on the _other_ console.

Almost.

* * *

 

_come 2 bakery, we need u!!!!!!!!!!_

Alya hadn’t replied to any of his texts after that, so Adrien finds himself sprinting towards the patisserie as fast as his feet could carry him, mentally preparing himself for the worst – had something gone over with Marinette? Had he offended her parents somehow? Was it akuma-related – but if it was, why would Alya want him there? Had she figured out his secret identity? Could it –

He swings the door open, wincing at the bell ringing, only to find Nino, Marinette and Alya already crowded around Ali, who’s sitting at one of the tables. Four cups of heavenly-looking hot chocolate are already scattered around it, along with assorted pastries, and Adrien feels his stomach grumble.

“Adrien! It’s good to see you,” Marinette’s mother calls, coming out from the back. “Croissant? Tom made fresh ones, and you weren’t able to taste them last time you came over.”

“ _Mama_ ,” Marinette says warningly, before glancing to him. “Hi,” she says. Her cheeks are flushed nicely, and he can’t help but let a nervous laugh escape his lips.

“Hi, Marinette,” he says, bringing up a hand to his hair. “I’d love croissants, if it’s no bother, but – what’s going on?”

Nino and Alya seem to finally acknowledge his presence. “Adrien!” Alya says, her tone sharp. “You did tell Ali he could come to you for _anything_ , right?”

“I did, but–”

“Ali here finally worked out that he wants to ask Rose out, and he doesn’t know how to do it,” Nino says flatly. “Even though we repeatedly insist that Rose likes him too, and all he has to do is _ask_ and she’d swoon into his arms.”

“That’s true,” Adrien concedes.

“But – I don’t know how to do it in a way that’s _dignified_!” Ali wails before biting into a pastry, and Adrien’s struck by how out-of-character this is. “That’s the way I _have_ to do things, and–”

Marinette takes a deep breath. “Ali,” she says kindly, taking the seat next to him. “Don’t think about dignity too much. Think about what feels _right_ – it’s Rose, I’ve known her since preschool and she loves things like fairytales and happily-ever-afters. Don’t beat yourself up too much about it,” she adds, taking Ali’s hand and squeezing it. “I know _dating_ is foreign territory for you, and you might be scared because you’re leaving at the end of the semester, but why not make the most of the time you have left? I know Rose would _love_ it.”

Not for the first time, Adrien is struck by how Marinette handles things with grace and professionalism, while–

“Marinette is a firm believer in all romance,” Alya says to Adrien, snapping him out of it. “When you and me were new at the college and Ivan and Mylene started feeling things out soon after? That was because Marinette was encouraging Ivan to confess his feelings!”

“ _And_ Marinette and Alya encouraged Kim to go for Chloe last Valentine’s Day,” Nino adds, not looking up from his phone. At Alya’s glare, he goes, “Max told me, okay?”

“Both of those went wrong, though,” Marinette says, obviously looking put out. “What with the villains and all.”

Ali looks stricken. “So are you saying I shouldn’t–”

“ _No_!” All three of them turn on him, and he shrinks further back in his seat.

“If you really think you and Rose are compatible, then there’s no reason you shouldn’t go for it,” Adrien finally says. “Look at Ivan and Mylene, they worked out! The villains don’t have anything to do with it, just honesty and trust. And faith.”

Marinette is beaming at him, and Adrien can only crack a smile at her.

Ali exhales. “Okay.”

Marinette _squeals._ “Okay, god – look, I know a few places in the 10 th _arrondisement_ , you just have to–”

Alya elbows him. “When are _you_ going to take that leap of faith?” she says knowingly, looking meaningfully at Marinette.

Adrien chokes. “You know it’s not like that between us,” he says, but his heart constricts even as he says it. _Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug_.

“Sure,” Alya says, and lets it go.

Two days later, Marinette sends him screencaps of photos Rose has posted online at the dreamy café she had recommended with around ten celebratory emoji and a dozen red hearts.

 _You handed that really well_ , Adrien texts. _Congratulations, I guess? Seemed like you had experience dealing with that sort of thing._

 _Haha_ , Marinette texts back.

* * *

 

Mylene throws a birthday party at her place, and the entire class comes, as well as some people from the other classes that Adrien doesn’t know. He arrives a little late, having been winded from dealing with an akuma earlier that day, but hopes people are none the wiser. It’s a nice party, there’s a small dance floor in the corner where Nino’s pumping out beats, while the rest of the living room has been converted to a dining area slash party game area. It’s full of laughter and music and _fun_. He does the necessary rounds, complimenting Mylene’s father Fred on his newest show, saying hi to his friends and greeting Mylene a happy birthday with a hug and the present he brought.

“Let me guess,” he says to Ali, who’s standing by a wall looking a little worse for wear, “No casual parties either?”

Ali gives him a mirthless smile. “Formal parties, balls, galas – there were a lot, of course. It was expected. But get-togethers like this, where all of you are just friends and you go just because you like each other and want to have fun?” He laughs a little. “I watched a lot of movies.”

Adrien grimaces. The feeling is all too familiar.

“I want to thank you, though,” Ali continues, looking up at him. “It’s just – this whole time, you’ve been a huge help. With the adjusting thing, and all. And I know you guys look out for me. And – I suppose I kind of expected to be an outsider, since you guys knew each other for so long, and – I’m not, and I’m grateful.”

“What is it with you, dude?” Adrien teases. “I told you – it’s fine. I – we – we would’ve done it for anyone who transferred in.”

“Still,” Ali insists. And then – “It’s Marinette!”

He looks past Adrien and _yes_ , Marinette is there, looking as fresh as Adrien feels exhausted. She’s in a loose blue dress and sandals and her hair is down and curling around her shoulders, and, _oh_ –

“Marinette!” Ali says, walking over to hug her. “You look beautiful.”

 _You do_ , Adrien wants to say, but his heart is stuck in his throat, just looking at her. She meets his eyes and her mouth drops open, a little, but she bites her lip and looks away briefly.

“Hey guys,” she says, her hands behind her back. “Sorry I’m late, got held up by something. Enjoying the party?”

“Of course,” Ali replies, ever gracious. “I adore Mylene, and I’m glad I’m here to celebrate her birthday with her.” He notices the package Marinette’s carrying. “What did you get her?”

“Oh – just something I threw together with leftover yarn,” Marinette says, embarrassed. “I actually almost forgot, and had to rush it last night. I hope she won’t mind.”

“I’m sure it’s lovely,” Adrien says, and her head snaps up to look at him, and Adrien’s brain just stops _working_. “I mean – you always put a lot of effort into the things you make, and – you’re really talented, so–”

Marinette giggles, and it brings a dry smile to his face. “Thank you, Adrien.” She looks around. “I have to give this to Mylene – I’ll see you guys later?”

Rose arrives a few minutes later, bearing flowers and gifts and apologizing for the traffic, and she greets Adrien with a hug and Ali with a kiss on the cheek. “Come with me, I have to greet Mylene too,” Rose says with her characteristic urgency for all things bright and beautiful. “Sorry I have to steal him from you, Adrien.”

He laughs. “Nah, it’s okay. Go ahead.”

Ali nods at him. “My princess awaits,” he says, laughing when Rose flushes pink. “And yours, too,” he adds in a low voice, cocking his head at where Marinette watching Mylene open her present, and he leaves with promises to play cards later.

Adrien chokes.

He watches as Marinette’s fingers twist together as Mylene opens the package to unveil a light blue headband in the style of her usual pink one, and she squeals in delight and throws her arms around the taller girl in a hug.

Adrien’s brow furrows. The make and the blue color suddenly look shockingly familiar, and he’s reminded of the knit scarf hanging in his closet. The pieces click into place, and the crushing hurt he feels is momentarily replaced by a lighter feeling – Marinette’s voice, laughter, skillful hands knitting and purling her feelings into a garment so someone would feel loved and appreciated.

 _Leftover yarn,_ she’d said today, looking away from him.

 _Nice scarf_ , Alya had said, the day after his birthday, because of _course_ Marinette wouldn’t have brought it up.

 _Oh, Marinette_. Adrien leans against the wall, his eyes on her. Occasionally, she glances at him, and he sends her a smile.

* * *

 

In between final exams, the occasional akuma, and helping out at the bakery, the last day of school creeps up on them. The year ends on a Thursday, so the classroom is filled with nostalgia, with classmates making plans to meet up the next day and over the summer, talking about their plans for _lycee_ – they know it won’t be hard, most of them are going to the _lycee_ a block away, but Rose’s hand doesn’t leave Ali’s at his desk, and nobody really thinks about the fact that his flight is today.

Over lunch, Ali’s detail brings in a variety of dishes from Kowar – “My treat,” he says, “Since it’ll probably be hard for you guys to get authentic dishes in a while.” They gape at the extravagant seafood and the wonderfully-cooked pork and all the _spices_ , and Marinette is delighted with the desserts, and for an hour or two, they’re just that much happier.

But then Ali gets up and starts dropping little packages into people’s laps, and soon they find themselves in a circle, clutching each other’s hands.

“I think I speak for everyone in the class when I say that we were so happy to have you,” Miss Bustier begins. “And that never went away. Ali, you were a wonderful asset to this class – you were always around, and supportive, and a good student who always turned in his homework on time.” She levels a teasing smile at Kim. “I’m very proud to say that I was able to teach not just you, but this whole class this year.”

“I think I’ve given Adrien this speech a lot,” he begins sheepishly, “But really, there’s not a lot to say – I learned so much from all of you, and I’m so glad that you all let me be your friend, even if it was just for a little while. I’ll always treasure my memories of this semester, and I’m going to visit as much as I can.” His eyes are glistening by the time he finishes. Nathanael and Juleka are by his side instantly, rubbing his shoulders.

“I didn’t actually think I’d like you that much, to be honest,” Alix says bluntly, earning more than a few chuckles. “Don’t be offended, that’s how I am to everybody. But – you’re not everybody, dude. You’re pretty cool. I guess I’ll miss you next year.”

“High praise!” Max calls, and Alix glares at him.

“I’ll definitely miss seeing Ali around,” Nino adds. “Sorry, dude, but the way he reacted so amazed at everything? At first I thought it was pretty funny, but – it kinda reminded me not to take stuff for granted, too.”

“Ali’s good,” says Juleka, but she _beams_ at him, and that says more than enough.

And it goes on like that, their classmates sharing anecdotes and stories, and there’s a lot of shaky smiling by the time it’s Adrien’s turn.

“So, I don’t know if you guys noticed, but Ali and I kind of have a bunch of things in common,” Adrien begins, to laughter. “And because of that, there was really this kinship from the beginning, you know? And that didn’t really go away. Ali’s a solid guy, and we were lucky to have him. Thank you for all you’ve given us.”

And then he goes and hugs Ali, who murmurs something in Adrien’s ear before pulling away. Adrien’s frowning slightly and _looking at her_ when he steps away, and she can’t really deal, because –

Marinette coughs. “We have something for you, too,” she says gently, before reaching in her bag and walking over to him. “Open it,” she says, handing him the package.

Ali does, taking extra care not to tear the wrapping, something which draws chuckles. His eyes widen when he sees what’s inside.

“It’s our yearbook,” Marinette says gently, her insides warming as he flips through the pages, a look of awe on his face. “We were supposed to give them out this week, but there was a problem at the printer’s, so–”

“Where’d you get this one, then?”

“It’s the copy I got, as editor-in-chief,” she says, ruffling his hair when his jaw drops open. “It’s no problem – I’ll get mine alongside everyone else’s, and it’s easier to just give you one now than mail it to your kingdom when it comes out, right?” She flips to the back. “The class pictures are here, we took them before you arrived and we couldn’t retake them anymore, but I got them to include more than a few pictures with you in the miscellaneous photos area.” She smiles. “And _here_ are the individual pages of our class.”

Ali traces the pages nearly reverently. “You got everyone to write me a message in the book,” he whispers, tracing Juleka’s looping signature, Max’s clipped handwriting, Ivan’s scrawl.

“So you can remember us better,” Marinette says, cheery. “Goodbyes aren’t the end, Ali. We loved having you and we’ll miss seeing you around, but life goes on, you know? We’ll see each other again sometime.”

Ali’s eyes fill with tears and throws his arms around her. “Thank you, Marinette.” And then, softly, “You have to tell Adrien that you like him, okay? I want you guys to be happy.”

Marinette flushes. “It’s – rather complicated, I think, between us,” she says. “But I will try to make it right, okay?”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Ali says fiercely.

“Don’t leave us out,” Kim says from the sideline. “Group hug!”

And there’s a lot of shuffling as their classmates move around and suddenly Marinette’s swept in the middle, laughing at arms getting tangled together and people being unable to move and Alix going _Alya, your hair is in my face_ and Rose’s cries of _Ivan, I can’t see anything_! It’s warm, and happy, and the people that she loves love each other too, and are _here_. Even Chloe, who mostly uses it as an excuse to throw her arms around Adrien’s waist.

“Nice one, Mari,” Alya says, wrapping her arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “If I move away, you have to do something like that for me. Make me cry.”

“ _Alya_!” Marinette’s throat is nearly choked up. “I might cry!”

Alya laughs, brings up her other arm to bring Marinette into a hug. “Don’t be dumb. I’ll still be around next year and for all the next years, okay?”

“Definitely,” Marinette replies, grinning at her. “ _Lycee_ has to watch out for you.”

“And you, girl. And you.”

Marinette feels Adrien’s hand on her shoulder as Ali begins packing up his things. “That was really nice of you,” he says softly.

“It was the least I could do,” she says quietly. “I wish today didn’t seem so – _final_.”

“Like you said, it’s not the _end_ , Mari. He’s a prince, he can visit us whenever his schedule allows it.” He chuckles. “And the rest of us will still be in _lycee_ together next year, right?”

Marinette smiles at him. “Right.”

All of them walk with Ali towards the school gate, where his car and security detail is waiting, and he hears their calls of goodbyes until the windows close and he drives away. Adrien waves goodbye for as long as the car disappears from sight. Next to him, Marinette is still yelling goodbye, her calls echoing in the afternoon, and she marvels at the way the sunlight attaches to Adrien’s hair, the way his eyes sparkle as he waves to something in the distance.

 _She’ll tell him soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short I didn’t mean to write 6k words of fluff aww no. I actually wanted to write a few more scenes, like Nathanael and Ali bonding over ~art (because he's a prince, ofc he'd be into that stuff), and there was supposed to be a whole section on Ali’s akumatization, but I couldn’t do that to the only person in this series who’s a bigger cinnamon roll than Adrien. Besides, I am a firm believer in #AliForButterfly2k16, so there.


End file.
